Merdarion
| titul =Mág Vody | obrázek =250px|Merdarion | popisek = | Cech = Mág Vody | Hodnost = Velmistr vodní magie | Národnost = Nomád | Lokace = Nový tábor (G1), Jharkendar (G2: Addon), Jeskyně nedaleko Mora Sul (G3), Tooshoo, Thorniara (A:G4)}} Merdarion byl Mágem Vody, pocházejícím z Varantu. Spolu s ostatními Mágy Vody a Mágy Ohně pomáhal vytvořit magickou bariéru kolem Hornického údolí. Bariéra se však rozrostla do obrovských rozměrů a Merdarion s ostatními mágy v ní zůstali na deset let uvězněni. Nakonec byla bariéra odstraněna bezejmenným hrdinou. Merdarion spolu se svými přáteli pak studoval prastarou kulturu v Jhakendaru a nakonec se vrátil do Varantu, kde se stal duchovním vůdcem Nomádů. Nakonec nalezl svůj domov v magickém stromě Tooshoo na Argaanu, kde se stal velmistrem magie vody. Životopis Ranný život Merdarion pochází zřejmě z Varantu. Spolu s ostatními Mágy vody působil jako duchovní vůdce Nomádů. Takto žili až do chvíle, kdy je požádal o pomoc sám velký myrtanský král Rhobar II. Ten za Velké skřetí války přišel o doly v Nordmaru a nemohl si dovolit ztratit i doly na Khorinisu. Merdarion a jeho druzi tedy odešli spolu s královými Mágy Ohně na Khorinis. Zde Merdarion také poznal Xardase, nejmocnějšího mága všech dob. Na Khorinisu Za bariérou thumb|right|Merdarion za časů bariéry Úkolem všech dvanácti mágů bylo vytvořit magickou bariéru kolem Hornického údolí, která by znemožnila trestancům útěk. Kouzlo se však nějakým způsobem zvrtlo a bariéra se rozrostla do nevídaných rozměrů a to natolik, že nebylo ani v silách všech dvanácti mágů kouzlo zrušit. Merdarion a jeho přátelé tedy zůstali za bariérou uvězněni dlouhých deset let. Zpočátku Mágové Vody žili spolu s Mágy Ohně na Starém hradě. Avšak rozcházeli se v názorech, jak bariéru odstranit. Nejdříve opustil Ohnivé mágy, Xardas, který byl až doposud nejvyšší z nich. Poté vyjádřili svou nespokojenost i Mágové Vody a odešli do Nového tábora. V Novém táboře uzavřeli Mágové Vody smlouvu se žoldáky, vedenými bývalým slavným generálem Leem. Žoldáci měli Mágy ochraňovat a ti jim na oplátku slíbili, že vymyslí plán, jak zničit bariéru. Mágové předpokládali, že bariéra se zhroutí, když bude použita dostatečná magická energie. K tomu shromažďovali obrovskou haldu magické rudy, jejíž výbuch měl způsobit právě pád bariéry. Merdarion se v Novém táboře věnoval svým studiím a žil ve zdejším sídle mágů hned nad obytnou částí žoldáků. Po dlouhých deseti letech bylo nashromážděno dostatečné množství rudy, nejvyšší z mágů Vody Saturas, chtěl na zhroucení bariéry využít magická ohniska a spojení s Mágy Ohně. To se však nepodařilo, protože Mágové Ohně byli povražděni rudobaronem Gomezem a ten se nyní pokusil obsadit i Svobodný důl, patřící novému táboru. Bezejmenný hrdina chtěl mágův Vody z jejich situace pomoci a proto se vydal vyhledat Xardase. Hrdina však zjistil, že Xardas s odstraněním bariéry pomocí rudné haldy nesouhlasí. Nakonec se hrdina vrátil a využil rudnou haldu k nabití své zbraně, mocného starověkého meče Urizielu. Mágové Vody jej však přistihli a všichni patřičně zuřili. Merdarion byl však klidné povahy a brzy jej vztek přešel. Nakonec hrdina porazil Spáče a bariéra padla. Výzkum v Jhakendaru thumb|left|Merdarion při výzkumu v Jhakendaru Ihned po pádu bariéry se Mágové Vody vydali do údolí města Khorinis. Při jejich putování jim byl velkou oporou Lee a Lares. Mágové Vody se pak vydali zkoumat starověké ruiny na severozápadě údolí. Zjitili, že je vystavěla jakási pradávná civilizace, která možná uctívala jejich boha Adana. Merdarionovým úkolem bylo zjistit, kam vede záhadný portál ve zříceninách. Společně s Nefariem přišli na to, že je potřeba vložit jakési ornamenty. Merdarion také zjistil, že lidé této záhadné kultury používali vlastní způsob dopravy, pomocí teleportačních kamenů. Mág si je však netroufal sám vyzkoušet a tak to pro něj udělal hrdina. Bezejmenný nakonec přinesl mágům i zbývající ornamenty. Merdarion se pak spolu s ostatními mágy účastnili rituálu, který zcelil ornamenty v prsten. Nyní se mágové mohli přenést do dosud utajené oblasti ostrova - Jhakendaru. Merdariona zdejší kultura udivila, nikdy před tím o ní nečetl ani neslyšel. V Jhakendaru Merdarion nadále studoval teleportační kameny. Zjistil že kameny nejsou aktivní, přestože v nich stále pulzuje magická energie. Vzpoměl si, že podobné kameny viděl už v Hornickém údolí a napadlo jej, že by je mohl aktivovat pomocí ohniskových kamenů, které mu svěřil Saturas. S tím mu pomohl opět bezejmenný. Mágům se podařilo zjistit i příčinu zemětřesění na Khorinisu. Bývalý rudobaron Raven chtěl získat Beliárův artefakt ukrytý v Adanově chrámu. Chrám však byz zabezpečen starou magií, která se nyní střetla s Ravenovou temnou magií a to způsobilo sílící zemětřesení. Nakonec Ravena porazil bezejmenný a zemětřesení ustala. Návarat do Varantu thumb|right|Merdarion ve Varantu Po dokončení výzkumu na Khorinisu se mágové rozhodli vrátit do Varantu. Tou dobou již na Khorinisu nebyla žádná velká loď, schopná přeplout oceán a Mágové nevládli takovou mocí, aby se dokázali teleportovat až na pevninu. Proto využili ohniskových kamenů, z jejichž pomocí se přenesli do Varantu. Ve své vlasti se mágové rozdělili, každý z nich se ujal vedení jednoho z nomádských kmenů. Merdarion se připojil ke kmeni, který působil v oblasti města Mora Sul. Žil zde s Nomády v jeskyni na severozápad od města a studoval kulturu prastarých. Zdá se, že ovládnul umění prastaré magie. Merdarion zde také vyprávěl o bezejmenném Nomádům, kteří chtěli po jeho boku dobýt Mora Sul. Merdarion se také obával otevření nedalekého chrámu prastarých, kde byl ukryt jeden s Adanových artefaktů. Předvídal, že pokud bude chrám otevřen, vyvalí se ven nemrtví, kteří za živa sloužili Innosovi a moc boha světla a ohně vzroste. Když bezejmenný při svém pátrání po artefaktech Adanose chrám otevřel, Merdarion mu pomáhal v boji proti nemrtvým. Fakta o Merdarionově životě po dobu dalších deseti let nemáme. Vše co víme je, že spolu s temným mágem z Mora Sul, jménem Ningal za záhadných okolností uprchl z Mora Sul. Možná to mohlo souviset s tažením bezejmenného, který se stal jako Rhobar III. novým myrtanským králem. Velmistr v Tooshoo thumb|right|Merdarionovo sídlo v Tooshoo Merdarion a Ningal cestovali na největší z Jižních ostrovů - Argaan. Zde se připojili ke komunitě mágů v Tooshoo. Merdarion, Ningal a Milten, kterého Merdarion znal z Hornického údolí, se stali velmistry a vedli výzkum ve Stromě vědění. Každý z velmistrů se zabýval ničím jiným. Merdarion prý pátral po starých ruinách na ostrově a podnikl tak několik výprav. Jak se zdá, měl také Merdarion na starosti každodení chod ve Stromě vědění. Mág Icarius se zřejmě jeho jménem vypravil do archivu na Zámku nad Stříbrným jezerem, aby zjistil něco více o chrámu v horách. V té době se také konala invaze krále Rhobara III. na Jižní ostrovy. Icarius byl poté zabražděn špehem lorda Hagena, což Merdariona velmi znepokojilo. Mág se však domníval, že Icariovo zavraždění má co dočinění s černou věží v horách, zdá se že netušil, že ji vystavěl Xardas. V Tooshoo se také Merdarion poprvé setkal s mladíkem, který se zdál být vyvoleným. Merdarion sídlil v Tooshoo na vrcholu stromu v Adanově svatyni. V Thorniaře O několik dní později připlul do Tooshoo Diego, který přišel velmistry požádat o pomoc v boji proti nemrtvým, kteří napadli Thorniaru, sídlo myrtanského krále. Merdarion se spolu s ostatními velmistry okamžitě vypravili do města. Rhobar III. byl posednut temnou mocí démona, který byl uvězněn ve Spáčově amuletu. Bylo třeba, aby někdo amulet odnesl do kláštera na Argaanu, jedině tak mohl být Rhobar zachráněn. Avšak amulet byl přenesen do Innosova chrámu ve městě, kterého se zmocnili Beliárovi kultysti a vyvolali kolem chrámu magickou bariéru. Merdarion spolu s ostatními mágy se začali zabývat tím, jak bariéru odstranit. Merdarion se dozvěděl o tajném vstupu do chrámu, který vedl přes katakomby. Vypravil se tam s Ningalem, aby vstup zabezpečil, pokud by se objevili další nemrtví. Nakonec tudy prošel do chrámu hrdina a uvnitř pobil kultysty a tím se bariéra kolem chrámu zbortila, avšak bariéra byla umístěna i kolem amuletu. Tuto bariéru vytvořili mrtví arcimágové Ohně z chrámu a podle Merdariona by jí bylo velmi složité odstranit. Merdarion měl však nápad jak bariéru odstranit bez vlastního použití magie. V katakombách objevil runu many, zkusil jí odstranit z původního místa a bariéra o něco zeslábla. Pokud by se takto odstranily i zbývající runy, bariéra by zmizela. Ostatní velmistři měli vlastní nápady jak bariéru odstranit, ať tak či tak, nakonec byla bariéra odstraněna. Vzhled thumb|right|Merdarion Merdarion byl muž středního vzrůstu. V mládí měl tmavě hnědé vlasy a bradku, které ve stáří pomalu šedly. Charakteristické pro něj bylo jeho jakoby zamračené obočí. Jeho oči byly tmavě hnědé. Merdarion byl také zcela věrný svému řádu a nikdy by si neobléknul jiné oblečení než roucho vodních mágů. Osobnost a vlastnosti Merdarion byl dobrosrdečný, přátelský a milý mág. Nebyl také neurotický jako někteří Mágové Vody, kteří s ním trávili léta za bariérou. Narozdíl od svých bratří také nevyčítal bezejmennému stále dokola, že vysál moc z magické rudy. Merdarion byl moudrý a chápavý mág, který k nováčkům svého řádu přistupoval s laskavým přístupem. Zpráva o tom, že se přihodilo něco jeho blízkým ho často vykolejila. Podobně ho zarmoutila zpráva o Icariově smrti. Magická moc a schopnosti thumb|right|Mágové Vody provádějící rituál Merdarion byl mocným mágem, který měl za sebou dlouhá léta praxe. Byl odborníkem na starověké ruiny a téměř celý život zasvětil studiu. Kouzlo bariéry - Merdarion byl znalcem tohoto velmi složitého kouzla. Spolu s Mágy Vody a Ohně pomohl vytvořit největší známou bariéru všech dob nad Hornickým údolím, i když za její růst mohl spíše Spáč než mágové. Po druhé se s bariérou v praxi setkal Merdarion o dvacet let později v Thorniaře, kde spolu s ostatními velmistry dokázal kouzlo zlomit. Magie Vody - Merdarion skvěle ovládal většinu kouzel Adanovy magie. V jeho moci bylo nepřátele zmrazit a zlikvidovat s pomocí blesků. Merdarion byl krom toho však znalcem i nekterých Innosových kouzel. Runová magie - V dobách, kdy Merdarion jako mág začínal, používali runy ještě všichni mágové. Merdarion ovládal runy mistrovsky, avšak později, když Xardas runovou magii zničil, přišel i Merdarion o svou moc. Odborník na teleporty - Zdá se, že Merdarion rozuměl struktůře teleportů. V Jhakendaru to byl právě on, kdo měl na starost přijít na to jak teleporty aktivovat. Což se mu podažilo s pomocí ohniskových kamenů. Zdá se, že právě on nese zodpovědnost za úspěšný teleport mágů z Jhakendaru do Varantu. Magie prastarých - Merdarion za svých studií ve Varantu zjistil jak používat magii prstarých. Zdá se, že právě díky ní může používat svá kouzla. Výzkum zaniklých civilizací - Merdarionem byl také expertem na starověké ruiny a civilizace. Své poznatky získal především z průskumů na Jhakendaru i ve Varantu. Ani na Argaanu nezůstal zahálet a podnikl několik výprav do starých ruin. Vztahy Mágové Vody thumb|left|[[Saturas, nejvyšší z mágů Vody]] Mágové Vody z Varantu byli Merdarionovi přátelé po dlouhá léta. Společně působili ve Varantu, později strávili deset let uvěznění za bariérou, kde studovali jak bariéru odstranit. Po pádu bariéry se věnovali výzkumu v Jhakendaru. Nakonec se společně teleportovali do Varantu, kde se všichni rozešli vlastní cestou. Merdarion je zřejmě od té doby neviděl, protože nyní žije na Argaanu, zatímco ostatní zůstali na pevnině. Rhobar III. thumb|right|Král [[Rhobar III.]] Rhobar III., v bariéře ještě trestanec neznámého jména poznal Merdariona právě za časů bariéry. Rhobar tehdy pomáhal Mágům Vody z jejich plánem na zničení bariéry. Když se však ukázalo, že jejich plán neuspěje vyčerpal moc z jejich rudné haldy. Přestože mágové Vody zuřili, Merdarion nezahrnul hrdinu nadávkami a pohrůžkami když se znovu setkali ve zříceninách v údolí Khorinisu. Naopak se k Rhobarovi choval velmi přátelsky a ten mu pomohl s aktivací teleportů. Znovu se oba muži setkali ve Varantu, kde Merdarion pomohl hrdinovi porazit nemrtvé okolo chrámu prastarých. Když už jako král Rhobar III. napadl bezejmenný Jižní ostrovy a byl proklet, byl to právě Merdarion, kdo významně přispěl k jeho osvobození tím, že spulu s ostatními mágy odstranil bariéru kolem Spáčova amuletu. Milten Milten a Merdarion se poprvé setkali v Novém táboře, v době bariéry. Tehdy byl Milten jediný přeživší, který přežil masakr Mágů Ohně. Mágové Vody pak přivítali Miltena vřele ve svém sídle. Když bariéra padla, jejich cesty se znovu rozešly. Merdarion a Milten se pak znovu setkali až na Argaanu, kde se v Tooshoo stali velmistry. Společně nakonec odstranili bariéru kolem Spáčova amuletu. Ningal Ningal a Merdarion se setkali ve Varantu. I když se zdálo spojenectví mezi dvěma tak rozdílnými mágy (Mágem Vody a Temným mágem), nepravděpodobné, opak byl pravdou. Oba dva mágové spolu uprchli z Mora Sul na Argaan. Na Argaanu pak společně s Miltenem zahájili evoluci v dějinách magie, poprvé totiž odložili na delší dobu spory zástupci všech tří bohů a žili a pracovali jeden vedle druhého. Společnými silami odstranili i bariéru kolem Spáčova amuletu. I tak se však zdá nepravděpodobné, že by mezi oběma mágy vládlo upřímné přátelství. Vystupování * Gothic * Gothic II: Night of Raven * Gothic 3 * Arcania: Gothic 4 Kategorie:Lidé a Postavy Kategorie:Nomádi Kategorie:Mágové Kategorie:Mágové Vody Kategorie:Obyvatelé Nového tábora Kategorie:Obyvatelé Toosha Kategorie:Obyvatelé Thorniary